A Perfect Betrayal
by JessNRory
Summary: After an accident nearly ends his life, the man responsible offers Connor something he can’t refuse.
1. Default Chapter

FIC: A Perfect Betrayal 1/?  
  
Summary: After an accident nearly ends his life, the man responsible offers Connor something he can't refuse.  
  
Author: Lorna )  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Dawn/Connor,  
  
Notes: I've started a couple of Buffy fanfics, but never got past a couple pages. This takes place during the 5th season for Angel, Connor has a different last name b/c he is w/ his family, and he is still super strong though, and the 7th season for Buffy, but there is no First.. The spell for Connor to have a happy life may be a bit different than the one on TV. Dawn and Connor are juniors in high school. Takes place after "Underneath" for ATS and "Help" for BTS. I just realized I screwed myself over as if Angel is in season 5, Spike is over there, but if Buffy is in season 7, he should be there. I'm going to write a prequel to this, perhaps a prequel, about Spike moving to LA. I'm not the brightest star in the sky, so forgive me.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to 20th Century Fox, Mutant Enemy, and Joss Whedon. Unfamiliar characters are created by me.  
  
Chapter One  
  
SAN FRANCISCO  
  
There was something empty, something missing in Connor's life. Nothing big. Or small. He just wasn't sure what it was. He had felt this emptiness inside of him for awhile, and it was starting to really get to him.  
  
Connor Conceitti tapped his pen against his notebook, leaning back on his chair, as he tried to solve the calculus problem he'd been stuck on for the past twenty minutes. It didn't matter what angle he came at, the answers he came up with made absolutely no sense.  
  
He sat forward, all four legs of the chair now touching ground. Closing his notebook, he shoved it into his book bag and zipped it up. He could just get the answer from Traci tomorrow in English.  
  
The phone rang. After a couple of rings, it stopped.  
  
"Connor, phone for you," his mother called.  
  
Connor picked up the phone in his room. Why hadn't they called him on his cell phone?  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"You screening me on your cell?" A female voice greeted in a teasing tone.  
  
Connor checked his cell. "It was turned off. So what's up, Ella?"  
  
"Well, my parents are going to be away this weekend, and I thought maybe you could come over," she said.  
  
He shrugged. "Cool. Party at your house."  
  
"Or, it could just be the two of us," her voice held a hint of slyness to it.  
  
Connor grinned. He loved spending time with his girlfriend of two years. "So what time do your parents leave tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
SUINNYDALE  
  
"My answer is no, Dawn. End of discussion," Buffy cut into the pizza and took a slice. Dawn took two.  
  
"Why not? If I get a job at the mall, a very well-paying job, I might add, and work enough shifts, I'll be able to pay for a lot of my college tuition when the time comes," Dawn didn't understand why Buffy was against this job.  
  
"Let me count thy reasons," Buffy retorted. "One, you stole from half of the stores in those malls-"  
  
"It's 'let me count thee ways," Dawn interrupted. "And the kleptoness was years ago. Besides, they probably won't remember, what with the security guards nabbing a different shoplifter nearly every week," she pointed out.  
  
"-Two, you failed your driver's test. Twice," Buffy looked at her sister, who shrugged. "You'd need me to drive you there and I am pretty busy."  
  
"Third time's a charm. Ok, ok," Dawn said, seeing the look she got, "I'm better at driving and practicing more. Next time, I'll definitely pass. And I can always take the bus, although the bus fare would add up."  
  
"Three, if you work too much, your grades will slip, and so will your GPA and any scholarships you might receive, therefore all your slaving away will be for nothing."  
  
"Over exaggerate much?" Dawn asked. "And look at you, you had slaying and homework in high school, and you did just fine, and went to college."  
  
"I had to drop out of college after Mom died," Buffy reminded Dawn. "And, last but not least, you're not supposed to pay for your own college education, dummy. I am."  
  
"Things haven't been exactly been smooth here, money wise," Dawn told her sister. They were both awkwardly silent for a moment.  
  
Just as Buffy started to say something, the door slammed shut and Xander walked in, and his eyes lit up at the sight of pizza. "Hey guys. I knew I smelled something heavenly," he rubbed his hands together. "I'm starving."  
  
"Hey Xander, help yourself. It's a large," Dawn told him. She returned her attention to Buffy, who greeted her friend with a smile.  
  
"We can talk about it later," she told her younger sister gently.  
  
"Talk about what later?" Xander asked, his mouth full of pizza. He spit it out. "Agh, hot pizza. Burned my tongue," he panted, imitating a dog, and grabbed a can of Sprite.  
  
"I want a job at the mall but Buffy won't let me," Dawn blurted out before Buffy could say anything.  
  
"Aww. Why not, Buff?" Xander asked, once more through a mouthful of pizza.  
  
"She stole from half of the stores there. Chances are she won't get the other job," Buffy told him what her other reasons were.  
  
"Hmmm," Xander scratched his chin, poising as if he was thinking really hard. "What if Dawn works two or three times a week as long as her grades don't fall, she gets her license or a ride there, and half of each paycheck goes to her college fund, and the other half for her to use as she pleases?" He suggested. "As long as it doesn't involve male strippers," he nudged a giggling Dawn.  
  
The Summers' looked at each other. "Well, I suppose that might be ok, as long as you keep your grades up," Buffy said slowly.  
  
Dawn ran to Xander and hugged him. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou," she screeched in his ear." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
SAN FRANCISCO  
  
Friday Night. Everyone would be going to Harper's, a club where, if you tipped the bartender just the right amount, you wouldn't get carded for alcohol.  
  
That was what most of the upperclassmen from his school did, getting drunk. The bathrooms would garner long lines while people waited for their turn to throw up or hook up. If they couldn't control themselves, they puked outside.  
  
Connor didn't always drink, and when he did, he'd never let himself consume that much alcohol.  
  
Ella and him were going to the club for a while, and then return to her mansion for a nice romantic evening together. Unfortunately, Ella had started to drink as soon as they had arrived. She never had to tip for alcohol, she'd just give the bartender a sexy out, and they melted every time.  
  
That wasn't the case for the girl a few feet over, trying to seduce her way to a beer. After another minute, she gave up and ordered a nonalcoholic beverage. Sipping it with a straw, she turned and Connor felt his heart drop down to his stomach.  
  
The girl was beautiful, with long silky brown hair, and a curvy body, and he wanted to scope out the rest of her, never mind that he was already in a relationship.  
  
He glanced around the room for Ella and spotted her dancing wildly with a couple of guys. This was not unusual. He didn't know why he put up with it.  
  
Making his way closer, Connor advised, "If the price is right, the beer is yours."  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Thanks for the tip, although it would've been more helpful a few seconds earlier," she told him, sticking a hand out. "I'm Dawn Summers."  
  
He took her hand. "Connor Conceitti."  
  
Dawn smiled again. "Nice to meet you, Connor." She briefly scanned the room.  
  
"Looking for someone?" He asked.  
  
She focused her attention back on him. "Sorry. It's just that my friends and I drove out here, and now it seems that they've deserted me."  
  
"Well, you wanna dance with me to pass the time?"  
  
Dawn looked at Connor and grinned. "I'd like that." They danced to several songs, and by the time they were winded, a song started that they both despised, so the left the floor.  
  
A moment after they reaching the bar, Dawn getting her drink refilled, Connor felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to face a pissed-off Ella.  
  
"What the hell," she snapped, "are you doing with this piece of trash?" Her voice was slurred from drinking. She glared daggers at Dawn, who glared back upon her comment.  
  
"Dancing, Ella, ok?" She was so possessive, and he hated it. "It's not like you don't dance with guys, so don't get mad at me."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not all over them," she shot back.  
  
"Um, yeah, you were," Dawn retorted. "I'd call it a lap dance, but you guys weren't sitting down."  
  
Connor suppressed a smile. This girl was sassy.  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, I'm bored now, let's go home," Ella acted all sweet while tugging on Connor's arm, which he shrugged off.  
  
"Well, I'm not. I'm sure one of those guys you were dancing with can give you a ride," he turned his back to her.  
  
""If you don't leave with me, then consider us done," Ella arched her eyebrows, knowing that she had won.  
  
He turned around and, in a low voice so no one would hear, told Ella, "It's over."  
  
At first, Dawn thought he was leaving her, but when Ella stomped off, Dawn's spirits soared as she realized her misinterpretation.  
  
Connor faced her again. "So, are you ready to go?"  
  
"I thought you said you wanted to say here," she reminded him.  
  
"I want to stay with you," he looked into her eyes.  
  
Dawn nearly melted. She felt hypnotized by his gaze. "Ok. I just have to go to the bathroom."  
  
On her way back to Connor, she ran into one of her friends, and told Haley that she was leaving with a guy but would see her later back at Haley's older cousin's apartment, where they and a couple other friends were staying for the weekend.  
  
Haley raised her eyebrows. "I'm sure we'll see you again tonight. You're giving me all the dirt later, babe," she called back over her shoulder.  
  
Dawn met Connor outside. "Any idea on where we could go?" She pulled her jean jacket on, and flipped her hair out of her jacket and over her shoulders.  
  
Several minutes later, Dawn followed Connor into a McDonald's (who knew they were open this late?). "Aren't we a little old for this Connor?" She laughed.  
  
"Suit yourself." He disappeared into the play area. Dawn waited a moment, and then sighing, climbed in after him.  
  
Connor was smiling on the walk home from dropping Dawn off at her friend's cousins. Ella and he had taken her car to Harper's, and obviously, he wasn't driving home. But he didn't mind the walk.  
  
The kiss was perfect. They had been having lots of fun, acting like little kids. They were pelting each other with balls, dodging some hits and not dodging others, which, as it proved, was painful. The girl could throw.  
  
He had grabbed her as she was about to launch another ball at him, and pulled her down, kissing her. They kissed for awhile, until the manager had kicked them out.  
  
Laughing at the memory, Connor stepped into the street to cross over, and didn't notice the car until it was too late... 


	3. Chapter Three

  
Chapter Three  
  
SAN FRANCISCO  
  
"Oh my God!" The man jumped out of his car and rushed over to Connor. The kid had flown up in the air and rolled off the back of the car. "Let me call an ambulance," he whipped out a cell and began dialing numbers.  
  
Connor sat up, rubbing his forehead, and then he touched the back of his head, and felt stickiness. Bringing his hand back, he saw that it was covered in blood.  
  
"No, I'm fine, uh, sir. You don't have to do that." When the man pressed send, Connor reached up, and, snatching the phone, punched the end button. "Just an injury on the back of my head, but I'll be ok."  
  
"Ok, bro," the man replied. "Let me at least get you to a hospital, just to get you checked out and make sure it's all good."  
  
Connor tried to protest, but as he climbed to his feet, pain and nausea overcame him and he felt himself losing consciousness.  
  
When Dawn awoke the next morning in Theresa's apartment and looked in the mirror, she wasn't surprised to see several bruises. The ball-throwing fight had been painful, but she smiled as she recalled the kiss.  
  
He had walked her home after they got kicked out of McDonald's, and they talked a little about their backgrounds. Connor had gotten her home and cell numbers, and gave her his. Of course, they had kissed goodnight.  
  
Dawn took a shower then went down to eat with Theresa, since apparently her friends were still asleep. Bums. She'd gotten home later than them but still woke up earlier.  
  
Theresa was lying on her side on the floor with a magazine and a bowl of cereal. Dawn poured herself a bowl and sat on the couch. The news was on. She would've preferred her morning cartoons or "Saved by the Bell" reruns, but she was too happy from the previous night to make a fuss.  
  
She had finished her breakfast and stood up to take her bowl to the sink when a news reel caught her attention. "..Seventeen year old Connor Conceitti was hit by a car at Merlin Avenue..."  
  
Dawn didn't hear anything else and her eyes widened, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. "Take me to the hospital."  
  
When Dawn reached Connor's door, there were several people in the waiting room. Family, she assumed. She stuck her head into his room and saw that he was alone, sleeping.  
  
Stepping in, she closed the door behind her and approached his bed. Her throat tightened as she took his hand in hers. His face was bruised. She whispered his name, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
Connor's hand squeezed back, startling Dawn. "Hey," he said softly. He saw Dawn's face. "No, don't cry. I'm ok, no severe injuries. They just wanted to run some tests on me, and make sure I was 100% healthy Connor." He stroked her hair as she sank onto his bed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm such a baby. I've had a lot of losses in my life. My mom, a couple of friends, my sister..." she wiped her eyes.  
  
"So who do you live with now?" Connor asked, sitting up.  
  
"My sister," Dawn blurted without thinking. "But enough about me. I heard your name on the news, and freaked. I made Theresa drop me off," she changed the subject.  
  
"I'm glad you were worried. I mean, not worried, but-," he paused, thinking about how he wanted to word it.  
  
"Enough to come see you?" Dawn finished for him.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded, "That."  
  
Dawn smiled. "Well, I'm glad that you're glad." She had been leaning in, without realizing it, and now their foreheads were nearly touching. They pressed their lips together, hungry for the other's taste.  
  
Just then the door opened and, startled, Connor fell back on his pillow, Dawn falling, too, out of surprise.  
  
"Oh, uh, um, hi, Mom, Dad," Connor stammered. Dawn wanted to die. How humiliating. "This is Dawn."  
  
Dawn lifted her head up, sure that her face was as red as a tomato. "Uh, hello, Mrs. and Mr. Conceitti." She leapt off the bed. "I'll be outside waiting." She smiled and nodded at his parents as she hurried out of the room.  
  
Connor hoped his parents wouldn't bring up what had just happened, but no such luck.  
  
"Who was that girl? I thought you were seeing Ella," his mother wondered.  
  
"We broke up," Connor answered. "I met Dawn at Harper's last night."  
  
There was a knock on the door and a nurse walked in carrying a huge bouquet of flowers with an envelope.  
  
"Connor Conceitti, delivery from Wolfram and Hart," she cleared room on the table that was the nearest to Connor, and set it down, handing him the envelope.  
  
"Why would Wolfram and Hart send you flowers?" Both of his parents questioned at the same time.  
  



	4. Chapter Four

LOS ANGELES  
  
"You like that, don't you, Pet?" Spike taunted Illyria as she continued to beat on him. She punched him, and then he went flying, landing across the room, face down. He heard her heels clicking against the floor, and he started to rise up off of the floor but Illyria had pressed a foot down on his back, increasing the pressure until Spike was certain he heard something snap.  
  
"Cracked a rib, Luv," Spike lifted his head higher off the floor. The next thing he knew, she had yanked him up by his duster, and held him directly over her head.  
  
"You speak to me as if I am your play toy," she said. "You've got these thoughts wrong. You are my toy, my puppet."  
  
"Actually, that was Angel. Funny thing, really," Spike started to explain, but Angel entered the room at that moment, looking at documents in his hand, Wesley at his side.  
  
"How are things progressing?" Wes asked Illyria, who, in turn, let go of Spike.  
  
Illyria clapped her hands twice, "He's fun. Like a puppy," she analyzed, recalling those furry critters she had seen on that thing called a television. Spike growled at her comparison, only further delighting Illyria. "He growls, bites, tries to fight back but can be easily tossed around. I want to keep him," she said with glee.  
  
"Oh, balls. Terminator thinks I'm hers," Spike grumbled. Mentioning his all of a sudden thirst, he exited the room.  
  
"So, how is Gunn doing?" Wes asked Angel, not so much as out of concern as curiosity. Gunn was now out of the hospital, but Wes and he avoided each other whenever they could.  
  
"Still feels guilty as h-e double hockey sticks," Lorne answered as he came into the room. He took off his sunglasses and placed them in the breast pocked of his shirt. "Honeycakes has been catatonic lately, ever since he got back. Who could blame him? Poor guy."  
  
"Um, Angel?" Harmony called into the room from where she stood in the doorway. "Willow's on the phone. She wants to speak to Fred. Should I tell her she's dead?"  
  
"No, I'll take the call," Angel walked back to his office.  
  
Gunn sat at his desk, playing with a pen, his eyes on the framed photo that sat on his desk, of him, Fred, Wes and Cordelia the night they'd gone out to see the play.  
  
Cordy was dead. Fred was too, and it was his fault. If he hadn't been so obsessed with obtaining all the regulation codes and laws, this wouldn't have happened.  
  
The phone rang, and its shrill jarred Gunn out of his thoughts. A moment later, he saw that the call had been transferred over to his office. Reluctantly, he picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Gunn? Um, hi. It's Connor Conceitti. I got the flowers and card, and I wanted to say thanks."  
  
"Hey bro, it's the least I could do. Anything you need, I'm your man. I'm just curious as to why you didn't press charges."  
  
"Well, you were really nice, and you were sober. I wasn't lying on my deathbed in the hospital or anything. And I'm not mad. But listen, about that favor you mentioned in the card? Well, I'd like to cash my I.O.U. in."  
  
Gunn listened as Connor explained his request.  
  
HOPE IT DIDN'T SOUND SISSY WITH CONNOR THANKING HIM FOR THE FLOWERS. 


	5. Chapter Five

  
Chapter Five:  
  
SUNNYDALE  
  
"Will, what's wrong?" Xander asked her after she'd hung up the phone. Her face was even more pale than usual, and her eyes were brimming with tears.  
  
"You know who Fred is, right? I mean, you've heard of her?" Willow had told the gang about her visit to LA the previous year to help bring Angelus' soul back.  
  
Xander nodded and she continued. "She recently died. Some goddess, Illyria, took over her body and is still inhabiting it."  
  
"I'm sorry, Will. It sounded like you two really bonded, from what you had told us."  
  
Willow nodded. "We kept in touch by email. But, there's more, Xander."  
  
"What is it?" He pressed.  
  
Looking her best friend straight in the eye, she told him, "Cordy's dead."  
  
LOS ANGELES  
  
Dawn was in awe of how big the place was, how fancy, as she pressed a number on the elevator. Oddly enough, the secretary's office wasn't on the first floor.  
  
The elevator dinged and then opened, and she stepped out. How the heck was she supposed to find the secretary? The place was enormous. Straight, just go straight, Dawn told herself. That was probably where the secretary would be. She strode forward, and would've kept on walking had a female voice not called out to her. "Um, hello? Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Turning to her right, Dawn saw a girl who looked about her sister's age, with long blonde hair and a fair complexion. "Oh, hi. I was looking for the secretary, and, well, obviously, you're the person," Dawn told her. The girl looked familiar to Dawn.  
  
"I'm Harmony. How can I help you?" Harmony held out her hand, and Dawn shook it, then, upon feeling the coolness of the skin, drew her hand back.  
  
"Hey!" Dawn exclaimed. "You- you're evil!"  
  
"Do I know you?" Harmony asked. "Wait, you're Buffy's sister."  
  
"Dawn," she corrected. She was grateful that Harmony hadn't used the word little. "You and your gang came over and I accidentally invited you in, where you and Xander then proceeded to have a showdown and kick each other's butt. And you chained me up, and almost had me killed!"  
  
"I so kicked his butt," Harmony boasted, "or I would have, if I hadn't gotten thrown out. And I wouldn't let them hurt you, you know." Realizing how loud her voice was becoming, and how unprofessional she sounded, she calmed down. "I like your outfit," she complimented Dawn. "Red isn't really my color, but you pull it off.  
  
Dawn smiled. "Thanks." She was wearing a silky red sleeveless v-neck top and white jean. She felt like she should dress nice since she was going to a prestigious environment, even if it was evil. She frowned, then. "Um, aren't you evil?"  
  
Harmony raised her eyebrows. "This is Wolfram and Hart. What's your point?"  
  
"I mean, you're working with Angel and Cordelia and them. Seeing as they're good, and, well, you're not trying to bite me and all..." she trailed off, but not before she saw Harmony's expression changed. "What?" Dawn demanded.  
  
"You don't know? Um..." Harmony looked around and then she returned her attention to Dawn. "You're here to see Angel, right?" She punched in a number just as a green demon and a human, at least, Dawn thought he was a human, he could've been a vampire for all she knew, walked by. Harmony hung up the phone.  
  
"Lorne, would you take Dawn in to see Angel? She's the sister of Buffy."  
  
"Sure. Right this way, sugarcakes," he guided Dawn, but she only looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Lorne is a good guy, Dawn," Harmony informed her.  
  
Dawn's face lit up. "Oh. Like Clem. Well, bye, Harm." She allowed Lorne to link his arm into hers, and then they were off.  
  
"You know Clem?" Lorne asked.  
  
She nodded. "Do you?"  
  
"We go way back, darlin'. We're old pals. Oh, don't let me forget my manners. This lad next to me is Lindsey McDonald. He used to work here as a lawyer."  
  
"Hi," Dawn checked him out. He was gorgeous. Long brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and boy, was he built. She was disappointed by the fact that he was too old for her, but she still had Connor.  
  
"So, you're related to the Slayer, huh?" Lindsey asked her, and again, she nodded. "Not always a good thing," she added, then wondered why she had said that, even if it was true.  
  
"I bet," he replied. It was silent for a moment.  
  
"So um, are you friends with Angel?" Dawn asked the both of them. Lorne said yes, but Lindsey laughed at the idea.  
  
"Can't stand the chump, actually. But we're working together against something. Say," He changed the subject, "why are you here if your people don't trust Angel?"  
  
"I-I still trust him," Dawn stammered. "Besides, like I ever listen to my sister. Please!"  
  
"Teenage rebellion, I like that," Lindsey winked at Dawn.  
  
Lorne gave him a disgusted look, and then turned to Dawn. "Well, Appledumplings, we're here." He knocked on the door and then strode in with Lindsey, Dawn behind them, but out of Angel's sight.  
  
Angel was arguing over the phone. "You guys were out of each other's lives. Completely...yeah...no..."  
  
"Angelcakes? You've got a visitor," Lorne announced and Dawn stepped out from behind them.  
  
"Yes, Xander, I know she was your ex, and that you guys told me about Buffy when she- that's different...would you quit calling me that!?" Angel looked very surprised when he saw Dawn standing in front of his desk. "Dawn...no, no, I have to go. Tell her I said hi, ok, or don't," he said as he hung up the phone. He stood up. "Is something wrong? I just spoke to Xander and he didn't mention anything."  
  
"Everything's fine, great. I was, um, around the neighborhood, so I wanted to say hi."  
  
Angel walked around his desk to Dawn and hugged her. "Is anyone with you?"  
  
Dawn shook her head. "I was out with some friends this weekend. How are you guys?" Looking around the room for the firs time, Dawn saw Wes with a blue girl dressed in a leather outfit.  
  
Before she could say anything, Spike barged in the room, carrying a briefcase. He saw Dawn and dropped his briefcase. "Bloody hell, what happened, Niblet?" He ran over to her and squeezed her shoulders.  
  
"Well, hi to you too, Spike," Dawn laughed. "I'm just visiting Angel...and you," she added. "Everything's great...or not," she guessed after noticing the look on Angel's face. "What's going on here? Harmony acted weird when I mentioned Cordelia."  
  
Angel's expression grew grave. "Yeah, I was just talking to Xander about that."  
  
"So I noticed," Dawn replied as she hugged Wesley, who had come over. They greeted each other and then Dawn focused her attention on Angel. "So what's up?"  
  
"Let me get this straight," Gunn told his client that same afternoon. "You want us to find out why you've been feeling so alienated lately? That's easy."  
  
"Really? What's wrong with me?" Connor was eager to find out. He'd been bugged by this trouble, whatever that may be, for a while now.  
  
"It's one of the perks of being a teenager. Feeling outcasted, like you're different from your peers. It's a perfectly natural-,"  
  
"But it's not my friends I feel alienated from- it's my family. I don't belong with them," Connor cut in. "The problem is, I don't know why. I just know that I don't." His voice had risen at the last sentence.  
  
"Look, bro, I told you I'd help you out and I will," Gunn promised him. "It's just that often, teenagers feel many emotions and think that they're unique thoughts, leading them to believe that they themselves are not normal, not experiencing thoughts and feelings that any human being would."  
  
"Did you major in Psychology or something?" Connor asked.  
  
"Not exactly," Gunn said testily. It reminded him of what he thought about all day, every day. "Sorry, he apologized upon seeing Connor's surprised face, "painful story. Um, we'll get on this right away. Let's go talk to Angel," he stood up, as did Connor.  
  
Angel's door was already open, so they just walked in, and the room grew silent upon their entrance. "Yo, Angel, got a new case," Gunn greeted.  
  
"Dawn?" Connor was stunned to see Dawn there.  
  
She turned around. "Connor, hi. Um, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing," he replied.  
  
"Oh, I'm visiting old friends," she answered. "Angel dated my sister, and Spike used to live in Sunnydale. And Wes was a-,"  
  
"Family friend," Gunn interrupted, knowing that from his long conversation with Connor that he hadn't a clue about the supernatural and evil.  
  
"Wait a minute. How do you two know each other?" Angel demanded, gesturing to the two teenagers.  
  
"Now it's getting interesting," Lindsey folded his arms over his chest and grinned. He knew who Connor really was, but far be it for him to ruin everyone else's fun.  
  
"We met at Harper's," Connor responded. He and Dawn still held each other's gaze.  
  
"Who's Harper?" Angel asked.  
  
"Harper's," Dawn corrected. "It's a club."  
  
Later that evening, after Connor and Dawn had gone home, and only the gang was left, about to leave, Gunn told Angel what Connor's situation was.  
  
"It's usual for kids to feel different from their peers, but from their family? That's odd," Gunn commented." I think we gotta look into this."  
  
"What? Look, it's just a stage he's going through, I'm sure," Angel was shocked to see his son there. Emotions had flooded him. He had to make sure Connor would never find out the truth. "Trust me, Gunn, there's nothing wrong with this kid. I didn't sense anything superhuman, no demon, nothing. He's just a normal teen, confused, is all. I don't want you getting involved in this; we have too much to deal with right now, anyway." Angel stalked away, leaving a curious Gunn behind.  
  
Gunn had no clue why Angel was so defensive about this, but he was going to find out. Maybe Angel was right, maybe he wasn't, but Gunn was going to get to the bottom of this.  
  
WHEW WHAT A LONG CHAPTER, HUH? THAT SHOULD HOLD YOU GUYS OVER FOR A BIT. I'M STUCK RIGHT NOW, BUT HOPEFULLY THAT'LL PASS. UNTIL NEXT TIME! 


End file.
